


No Apology Necessary

by BewareTheIdes15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really all Jensen's fault anyway, because, honestly, how can the guy expect to walk around being all sweet and funny and smart and young and cool and 'call me Jensen' in a high school and not have some hormones rage? Especially when he has the nerve to look like that and, on top of it, be the fucking librarian! The hot librarian! It was like porn waiting to happen and Jensen's totally at fault for not seeing it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apology Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by stillastranger on LJ

Ok, so it was a terrible plan. Except for how it wasn't really a plan, so much at all as it was a thing his brain decided to do about .04 seconds before his body followed through with it.

It's really all Jensen's fault anyway, because, honestly, how can the guy expect to walk around being all sweet and funny and smart and young and cool and 'call me Jensen' in a high school and not have some hormones rage? Especially when he has the nerve to look like _that_ and, on top of it, be the fucking librarian! The hot librarian! It was like porn waiting to happen and Jensen's totally at fault for not seeing it coming.

And, alright, maybe it wasn't Jensen's fault that he also happened to be the first openly gay guy Jared ever met, and thus his first ever crush with even a chance of actually coming true - that one's pretty much on the universe being a cruel bastard who hates Jared... or maybe loves him; kinda hard to tell, actually. And, technically it's a little bit Jared's fault for going along with Chad's 'brilliant' idea to graffiti the gym walls over spring break and ending up with two months worth of lunch detentions shelving books.

But any way you slice it, it's absolutely not Jared's fault that after weeks and weeks of hanging around the library with Jensen and laughing with Jensen and shooting the shit with him and watching him stack books in that ridiculously hot way his has - with the bending and the stretching and the guh! - Jared finally snapped.

For like ten seconds - which dragged on into eternity as the single most fantastic moment of his life - it seemed like a brilliant plan. Because Jensen kissed back. He totally did. And it was so full of awesome Jared doesn't even have words to convey it. His lips were all smooth and plush, opening right up for Jared like maybe Jensen goes home at night and rubs up against the mattress until he comes from the thought of this too. He made this soft, surprised noise, but then Jared was licking it off of his tongue and Jensen just went with it, curling his own right around Jared's and sucking on it just enough to make him completely lose his mind.

Jared's insides felt sticky and warm, like the marshmallows get when you're making Rice Crispie treats and, God, Jensen's hands were on him, rubbing across his stomach, burning into his chest with their strength and then... fuck. Those hands were pushing him back, away, saying no even as Jensen's tongue slipped out for one last taste of Jared's lips. He may have made a really pathetic whimpering noise, but no one else ever needed to know that.

Jensen had smiled up at him kind of sadly, cheeks flushed under the dusting of freckles and lips more full and pink than when they'd started. All Jared wanted to do was dive right back in for more, but Jensen's stronger than he looks and that probably shouldn't have been a turn on, but it was. And then Jensen just walked away, back into the little room where he had his desk and all of the returned books that needed to be shelved and shut the door, leaving Jared standing there, alone in the middle of the deserted high school library with a boner and this ache in his chest he didn't know what to do about.

So yeah, it's all Jensen's fault because if he'd just stayed in Dallas where he belonged, Jared could have had a perfectly normal senior year and faked his way through flirting with the right girls and taking them to dances until he could finally graduate and open up in college, just the way he'd planned. Jared didn't ask for Jensen to come here with his stupid sexy lips and his stupid sexy eyes and his stupid sexy glasses and ties that just make Jared want to see him all mussed and undone. Jared didn't ask to go home at night and dream about the stupid, sexy school librarian and all of the places in the library he knew the security cameras didn't cover.

He didn't ask to hurt like this, but he does and he can't stop and it's all Jensen's fault.

***

Jared is the new king of bad plans. Like, the citizens of Bad-Plandia are preparing for the coronation at this very moment, because Jared has proven himself to be their king.

It's after five, which means that everybody else in school left hours ago and the only people still hanging around are Mrs. Norton - who Jared secretly believes is an evil troll and lives in her friggin’ Calculus classroom - and Jensen, because there's always a big influx of books turned in after the last bell and he hates to come to work in the morning to an unorganized mess. Jared wonders if it's weird that he knows that.

Jensen's a nice guy, who was just trying to be decent to some idiot kid who let his best friend talk him into a prank. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he'd be interested in Jared; with the way he looks, he's probably got hot dudes, with awesome cars and no need for fake IDs throwing themselves at his feet all the time, so there's no chance in hell he could ever be interested in a big, gawky freak like Jared who gets thrown in detention at the end of his senior year. Even if he does have the massive, unwieldy crush, Jared still totally overstepped the line, and as painful as it is, his momma raised him right - he has to apologize.

He raps his knuckles against the solid wood door to the library back room. Jensen is bent over, sorting books into piles - which is really, wildly unhelpful - grey slacks pulled tight across that obnoxiously perfect ass that Jared really needs to stop staring at, but he jolts as soon as he hears Jared, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with one finger. It's completely adorable and Jared hates himself a little bit for wanting to be the one to do that for him.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" Jensen asks casually, like nothing weird at all happened between them this afternoon. It makes Jared’s jaw clench, but he tamps down the frustration, because damnit, he may be a closeted coward around everybody he knows, but he's not some jerk who'd force himself on a guy and just think it's ok.

"I, um," Jared stumbles, running a hand through his hair absently. This all seemed much easier when he was rehearsing it in the bathroom.

Jensen cocks one hip so he leaning against the desk, feet crossed at the ankles. He's wearing that goddamn mint green shirt that Jared's considered building a shrine to for the way it makes Jensen's eyes look like liquid jade, and the way it clings just right at the shoulder and across the chest, just a little at his biceps, and the emerald tie that Jared's spent way too much time envisioning around his wrists. It's a really nice outfit. It takes Jared a minute to remember he's supposed to be talking.

He clears his throat to try again. Jensen looks like he's working hard to hold back a smirk. "I, um... I wanted to apologize for... well, you know."

Jared ducks his head, already turning to leave and maybe never come back to the library again, detention be damned, when Jensen's voice catches him.

"Hmm. No, can't seem to think of anything you'd need to apologize for."

It startles Jared enough into turning around, thereby ensuring that no one else can ever claim the title of King of Bad-Plandia from him, because, yeah, that was a terrible idea. Why? Because Jensen's just leaning there against his desk, propped back on his elbows with his legs spread just this side of obscenely; the look on his face is nothing but the dirtiest dare Jared's ever seen and Jared has just lost the physical ability to walk out of the room.

Still, his mouth runs away with him, because he seriously cannot make this mistake twice in one day. "But you... you pushed me away. I mean, you... when we..."

Jensen rolls his eyes and reaches up to pluck the glasses off the bridge of his nose, folding them before carefully setting them aside as though it's no nevermind at all that he's just turned Jared into a squirming pile of incoherency.

"Jared. I'm not sure if you’re aware of this, but it is, generally, frowned upon for members of the faculty to make out with students in the middle of the school day - or, well, at all, actually, but we at least need to be discreet about it."

Jensen looks really good without his glasses. That's about as much as Jared's brain can process at the moment.

"Discreet?" he manages to choke out, latching onto the word like a lifeline.

Jensen smiles indulgently. "Yes, discreet. For example, shutting the door would be good."

Jared's brain may be out of commission, but his body's doing just fine - in several areas, actually; he hopes his boner's not too obvious - as it steps inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Lock it too, please," Jensen says blithely, crossing his arms over his chest. Jared watches his own hand flip the lock in the door, no little bit impressed at how well it's doing without any input from him. Maybe he should just give his brain a permanent vacation.

When he looks up Jensen isn't even trying to hide his smirk anymore, one hand freeing itself to motion him in with a crooked finger. He goes with it, stepping in closer and as Jensen beckons him way past the boundary of personal space until he's standing between Jensen's legs, close enough to the older man's face that his eyes keep trying to cross.

Jensen leans up just enough to brush their lips together, every nerve in Jared's body sliding into high alert with the simple touch of soft, dry skin.

"We can't do this."

Jared has never hated his own mouth more than he does at this very moment.

Jensen pulls back just enough to make his face come into focus. He's still smirking but there's an edge of something that looks terrifyingly like hesitation in his eyes.

"No?" he asks, his hands slipping away from where they were almost - almost! - at Jared's hips. Stupid fucking, mouth; gonna get it sewn shut.

"Y-you could get fired." If Jared's dick had arms or access to a weapon, he's pretty sure it would be murdering his mouth right now. Maybe he shouldn't send his brain on permanent vacation after all, the personification of his body parts is getting kind of freaky.

Jensen huffs a little burst of air that's almost like a laugh except that there's no sound to it. He looks up at Jared wryly, but that bit of hesitation is gone.

"I could," he says evenly, running the backs of his knuckles along the underside of Jared's wrist. It's incredibly distracting. "But, well, you're eighteen, right?" Jared nods urgently because there was a 'but' in there, and that's got be a good thing, "And you're going to graduate in a couple of months," again Jared nods and Jensen smiles at him playfully, "And from what I can figure, you're not out yet, so you must be pretty good at keeping secrets..." Jared's head seems to be stuck in the 'nod' position, but Jensen's hand is slowly trailing up and down the inside of his arms and it's frying his braincells into a crackling mess.

"So," Jensen continues, voice suddenly soft and deep as he closes the space between them until their lips catch-drag with every word, "As long as we're _discreet_ for a little while, I don't see why it should be a problem."

Jared's mouth is hanging open like a baby bird, just begging for that little bit more and finally - once Jared's made an embarrassing noise deep in his throat - Jensen rumbles a laugh and lets him have it.

If he had any doubt about being gay, it's gone now, because this is so much infinitely better than any girl he's ever kissed it doesn't even seem fair to call it the same thing. Jensen's mouth is so warm and pliant, but with that addictive rough edge from the rasp of his five o'clock shadow and the quick pull of his teeth. It's so good Jared's shuddering, pawing at Jensen's clothes completely ineffectually and whining into his mouth.

At long last Jensen's broad hands settle on his hips, urge him in closer until they're grinding up against each other and Jared can feel the hard, feverish line of the other man's cock pressing into him. His hands braced on the desk are the only reason he's still standing because his knees sure as hell aren't doing their part.

"Fuck," Jensen pants against his ear and Jared shivers down to his shoes with the filthy, dark sound of it, "If I'd known you'd be into this, I'd have made a move weeks ago." He sucks on the lobe for a tantalizing second before sliding his lips down Jared's neck with little biting kisses. "Almost swallowed my damn tongue the first time you walked in. So hot. And then you had to go and be _you_ and- Jesus, you make me crazy, Jay. Want you so much."

His palms cup Jared's ass, sending a white-hot jolt up his spine to nest in the base of his skull, everything buzzing and alive with sensation. The best Jared can do is gasp for breath and kiss along the side of Jensen's face and pray he doesn't blow his wad right there in his jeans from how sweet it feels.

The buzz in his skull explodes when Jensen grips a handful of his hair, yanking on it hard enough that it should hurt like hell but all Jared's getting is sharp-edged pleasure. "Gonna apologize to me again, Jay? Might let you this time, if you do it right." The words are slurred against his throat, Jensen's teeth scraping at the delicate skin stretch over his throat before he soothes the sting with his tongue.

Jared can only think of one good answer for that, so he stops trying to hold himself up and let's his weight carry him to him knees - or it would have, if Jensen's arm hadn't tightened around his middle.

"Not yet, Jay. God, I want to, but I wanna do something else first, okay? You gonna let me?"

Jared's answer is barely a whisper. "Anything."

Faster than he can react, Jensen sweeps his arm across the desk, knocking things left and right before pushing Jared down, face first across it. He's tall enough that even with his hips pressed up tight to one side, his head is still hanging off of the surface, so he braces himself up a little and cranes back to watch as Jensen deftly unfastens Jared's jeans and pulls them down around his thighs.

The shock of air is cold, making his skin break out in goosebumps, and he can feel a blush rise to his cheeks at how exposed his feels, but the way Jensen's eyes darken is totally worth it. The older man caresses the globes of his ass tenderly, almost awed as he cups a hand to each, pulls them slightly apart so the tickle of air-contitioned cool slides over his hole. It feels shockingly intimate and Jared's knows he's blushing like crazy at the way Jensen's just looking at him , but his dick's still rock hard, pressing almost painfully against the surface of the desk.

Jensen pulls at his tie, loosening the knot enough to slip it over his head. "Hands," he says, a rough command that Jared responds to without thinking, pulling his hands together behind his back just like he has so many times in his fantasies.

"You always stare at it, you know," Jensen continues, and at least his voice sounds as shaky and wrecked as Jared feels, "And you touch your wrists. Whenever I wear this one. I always figured you had a kink, just didn't think I'd ever be a part of it. You don't even want to know how many times I got off thinking about it."

Jared whimpers, because, yeah, he really really wants to know about Jensen jacking himself thinking about Jared, and then maybe see it, and then participate. Yeah, all that. But then Jensen's tie loops around his wrists and pulls tight and all Jared can do his tremble over how much he wants this.

Jensen's hands hold him open again, and Jared's facing forward now so it comes as a shock when he feels the puff of hot, wet breath over his hole. The muscle clenches reflexively and Jensen chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to the pucker. Jared's so close to coming apart he might scream.

He's heard of people doing this, seen it in porn and stuff, but he never imagined the slick push of Jensen's tongue could feel like that! Jared's thrashing on the desk, trying to get more, get anything, when the very tip of Jensen's tongue slips inside and laps at him, the sensation pinging off little flares of heat down deep in his belly.

His dick is dripping on the desk, trapped between his body and the wood, but he can't get enough of the kind of friction he needs to get off, and Jensen's got a death grip on his hips, making sure he won't. That wicked, sinful tongue is going to town on him, wet slurping noises that ought to be disgusting but absolutely aren't filling the air along with the sloppy little mumbles of "taste so good, Jay, knew you would, mmm" that Jensen smoothes into his skin.

He almost cries when Jensen pulls away, trying to work himself up to standing in protest, but Jensen just presses a hand into the middle of his back, the pressure changing as Jensen circles around the desk until Jared staring at his shiny, black shoes. It's a strain in this position, to look up into Jensen's eyes, but he manages it with the help of Jensen's hand cradling his chin.

"Want you to suck me, now, Jay. That okay?" His lips are still shiny with spit and just that reminder makes Jared's hips twitch, his body far too aware with the cool tingle of air on the wetness at his hole and the opposing heat trapped underneath him. He nods his head, whispering 'yes, yeah' in a croak he doesn't recognize.

His mouth's watering already and it only gets worse as Jensen struggles with the tiny zipper of his dress pants until they submit and slide down his hips. He's wearing black boxer briefs, the fabric stretched by the bulge that's just close enough for Jared to nuzzle his cheek against. Jensen lets out a high pitched sound when he does, hands slamming flat to the desk. Jared knows that feeling and can't keep back a grin that he did that to Jensen.

Paper rustles off to his side and he looks over to find Jensen's hand rummaging through things, at last extricating his glasses from a mound of files. He smiles nervously when Jared looks up at him, slipping the frames back onto his face. "Don't want to miss this," he says with a sheepish shrug and Jared's nerves bubble up too.

"I've never..." is all he says, hoping Jensen can finish out the rest without actually making Jared admit that he's never done anything with guy before.

Jensen's teeth find his own bottom lip and he assures softly, his hand roaming through Jared's hair, "We don't have to-" he shuts up on a whine when Jared noses at his hard cock again, because he may be nervous, but he's sure as fuck not saying no. "We'll go slow," Jensen promises breathlessly, "Real slow."

And then he frees his cock. It's right there, bobbing in front of Jared's face, hard and thick, sort of plummy at the head and just really really _there_. It's kind of freaky, but way more sexy, so he figures that's alright.

Jensen's fingers circle himself just below the head, steadying it so Jared can open his mouth around it and lick tentatively at the precome welling from the slit. Jensen hisses in pleasure as Jared rolls the flavor on his tongue. Sharp, musky and a little bitter, but not bad, and considering that it's just evidence of how turned on he makes Jensen, it's pretty fucking spectacular.

A little more boldly, he closes his lips around the head, Jensen's fingers catching on his lips for a second before they slide lower, carefully feeding Jared his cock.

He can't take much and Jensen's not exactly small, but he also seems perfectly content to let Jared mouth and suck at the first couple of inches while he gently pistons the ring of his fingers up and down the rest of it. Jared's going to have a hell of a crick in his neck when all's said and done, but right now it's just fantastically hot; the weight of Jensen's cock on his tongue, the velvety skin over blood-hardened flesh, the taste and the way his lips stretch around it, pulling Jensen in. He never really got why this would be much fun on the giving end, but the noises Jensen's making alone are enough to make doing it completely worthwhile.

Above him, the older man is babbling praises and endearments and a stream of filth that would make a sailor blush and it just get's Jared humping down against the desk, the friction unyielding and slightly painful and so fucking good he's gonna blow really fast.

Still, Jensen's faster, muttering Jared's name between breaths that are almost sobs and pumping his dick harder and harder into Jared until he's fighting not to gag. Suddenly his mouth is filled with thick fluid; hot and stinging against the back of his throat as he tries to swallow it all down to keep from choking. He's only about half successful, a good quantity of milky white come dribbling out of his mouth along with a couple of wet coughs when Jensen pulls out.

Jensen's on his knees immediately, holding Jared's head as he murmurs frantic apologies between wet kisses that clean the remaining fluid off of Jared's chin.

"S'ok. I'm fine. S'ok," Jared repeats over and over until Jensen calms down, still petting through his hair and looking mortally guilty. And really, that just won't do at all, so Jared goes for a diversion. "You know, I could really use a hand down here," he jerks his head vaguely behind him at which point Jensen's gleaming green eyes shoot wide and he seems to remember that Jared hasn't gotten off yet.

"Shit, shit, shit," he curses, rushing back around to the other side of the desk to free Jared's hands and pull him back to slouch in one of the cushioned, student chairs set up in front of the desk. "I'm so sorry. I swear to God, I'm usually better at this."

Jared laughs a little, groaning in relief when Jensen immediately wraps a fist around his cock and starts to stroke. The older man's on his knees again, pants still in disarray, glasses askew as he lowers his head to suck the tip of Jared's dick into his mouth.

That's it. All she wrote. The sight of Jensen's perfect, puffy lips wrapped around him and the feel of that tight, wet heat sends him over the edge in a heartbeat, his whole body locking up in bliss. Jensen takes it all, moaning, and the sweet friction of his swallows only drag out the stuttering, spine-melting ecstasy of Jared's orgasm.

He's not sure when he slipped his hand around the back of Jensen's neck, but it's resting there now as the other man pillows his head on Jared's thigh, his heavy breaths warm and shivery over Jared's balls.

"That got kinda out of hand. I-"

"If you apologize again," Jared breaks in, head lolling against the back of the chair, "I will kick your ass, Ackles."

Jensen opens his eyes at that, one light eyebrow quirking up. "Ackles?" he asks challengingly.

"Yeah. When you're being stupid, I'ma call you Ackles. The rest of the time I'll just go with Jen." Jared smiles down, but there's uncertainty nibbling away at his post-peak mellow. Earlier Jensen had made it sound like he wanted more than just this one time, but maybe that had just been wishful thinking. They'd never actually discussed it.

Jensen looks thoughtful for a moment, a little furrow marring his forehead, then nods firmly. "That'll work. Long as I still get to call you Jay."

Jared's grin is probably stupidly big, but he's not even close to caring. "Deal."

Putting themselves back together takes a lot longer than it should, partly because they keep stopping to make out and end up messing each other up all over again. It's almost another hour - and two hand jobs - later before they finally make it out of the school and into Jensen's car. It's getting late and Jared's expected home for dinner, so they can't stop to do anything along the way - even though he knows of this spot to park out on Old Gin Road that he plans on making good use of really soon - and if they spend most of the drive with their fingers laced together over the console between their seats, well then, so be it.


End file.
